Unrelenting Force
by BlessYourFace1477
Summary: Republic City Has Been Through Bending, Revoutions, and Evolutions, But It Is About To Face It's Biggest Challenge. Alduin. He Has Returned From The Grave To Exact His Revenge. With The Avatar and Friends Keeping Their Loved Ones Close, Will They Be Able To Stop This Menace? Or Will The Dragonborn Find Out And Come To Their Rescue? Rated For Quotes.
1. Alduin, Bane of Kings

Chapter 1: Alduin, Bane of Kings

Korra sat upon the top of a cliff. To everyone else in the world; this was just a cliff, but to Korra his was the most sacred spot on earth. "Why" you might ask? Because this was the cliff where she regained her bending from Aang, saw true hope when there was none, and got her second kiss from Mako. Out of all the terrible things in the world, it felt like none of them could touch her here. This was her heaven, and she was about to get a surprise.

"Korra." a voice said in a tempting tone. "Guess Who?"

Korra looked around to see who the voice was. "Come out and show yourself." she could hear a slight laugh before the figure came out from behind a snow bank. The figure had black hair, a fire benders outfit, and a red scarf around his neck. This was no enemy of Korra's, this was her boyfriend, Mako.

Korra was none the less surprised to see her boyfriend visiting her at the south pole. "Mako, what are you doing all the way down here?"

Mako smirked, "Just visiting my girlfriend while she's on vacation." he said whole ruffling her brown hair. "Is there a problem with that?"

Korra quickly shook her head no while telling Mako that she was alright with it. Mako just laughed and motioned for Korra to sit down.

She and Mako sat down and started to talk. Over the conversation, Korra was starting to get over the shock of Mako being there. Until a thought crossed her mind.

"...And Bolin threw up his noodles and the poor Police Officer in front of him got barf all over him." Korra faked a laugh then turned her expression a little bit more serious, "Hey Mako, speaking of police officers. Who is protecting Republic City?" Mako stopped laughing at his joke and replied, "Korra, where's your sense of fun? Bolin and Tenzin are watching over Republic City. We'll be fine. Let's just enjoy this beautiful view and our time together."

She smiled, "Just the two of us? When was the last time THAT happened?"

"When was the last time we weren't fighting equalists or evil benders?" he joked.

"Let me answer your questionable answer to my question with another question. When was the last time we got to sit around and have fun?"

Mako leaned up and hugged her, "Right now." she giggled in return.

Mako leaned back after the hug laughing to. His playful happy face went away when he heard something. He put his hand up as to say be quiet. "Get down." he whispered.

Slowly Mako and Korra slid down to their stomachs and waited. Soon their patience was rewarded when voices could be heard.

"I thought you said that she was supposed to be here?" a voice said in a fast but calm tone. "We need to find her as soon as possible!" Korra glanced over at Mako. She made a face at him signaling that she needed to talk. "What?" he said in a very hushed tone. "We can't stay back here and wait for them to get away. I say we ambush them on three!" Korra readied herself to get up, she was practically in a push up position. "No Korra, we don't even know who they are!" Korra gave him a death stare, "We don't have a choice. Now on three." she readied herself further so she could get up. "One," Mako looked at her franticly, "No Korra!" "Two" Mako gave her a death stare, "Don't you do it." She jumped up, "Three!" She shot up and got in a fire bending position, "HIGHAAAA!" She shot a fire ball at the target. The figure stood there and at the last second air bent the fire away. "There you two are!" Due to the smoke, Korra couldn't see who was speaking to her but she did know that she was going to have quite the opponent. She picked up as much water as she could out of the ocean and prepared to throw it at the air bender. But before she could Mako jumped in front of her, his hands out as if he were about to block the wall of water. "Mako! Move!" she shouted, but to no avail he stayed. Dang it, she thought. I can't bend all of this water around him, so what can I do? A sudden voice broke her thought, "Hey Korra, I know you are mad they broke our moment together, but can you stop and think about who can bend air?"

Korra stopped for a second to think about what he said. Think about my enemies! Think about air bending? Why would...He...OHHHH. Her mouth made a big O.

The dust settled and she harmlessly whistled. The figure stood there for a moment and then ran up to her. Korra shot back because of the sudden advancement. The figure got closer and she shouted, "I AM SORRY TENZIN!" even with her screaming, that wasn't enough to calm him down. He got right up next to her and grabber her wrist. "I said I am sorry." Tenzin started to drag Korra to the sky bison. She had never seen him this mad, but the only weird thing was that he didn't look mad. That would have to mean he had a really good punishment for her. Like cleaning the... "Tenzin! I swear from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry! I was on vacation and you were supposed to be in Republic City helping finish the rebuild. I didn't expect you to be here! Please don't make me clean the children's diapers!" Tenzin quickly turned around to answer the avatars pleas. "Korra, I understand that you thought to quickly..." He paused as if he were thinking. "We can talk about this matter later! Because right now we have more pressing matters to attend to." Korra looked puzzled. Tenzin let go of her wrist and closed his eyes, "I..was hoping that the day would never come that I had to say this.."

Korra still had that puzzled look on her face, "Say what? What aren't you telling me?"

Tenzin put Korra's hand in his and then closed his hands around it. He took a deep breath then replied, "Avatar Korra, we need your help again. To help the people and restore the peace. For Avatar Korra, Republic City is under attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the Attack

Tenzin was meditating with his kids outside. His arms out, Index finger and thumb touching together making a circle in his hand, legs crossed and still, but even with all the meditating he did. It couldn't have shown him what was about to happen.

His kids were all in the same position as him, arms out, Index finger and thumb touching together making a circle in their hands, and legs crossed. It seemed as if nothing could touch the world around them.

Far away, near Republic City, a crash could be heard.

"Daddy, what was that?" said one of Tenzin's sons, Meelo. Coming out of his relaxed state.

Tenzin sighed, "Oh nothing son, nothing that our police force can't handle."

Another crash in the distance, "Daddy are you sure? That noise sounded worse than the first."

Tenzin sighed again. He had tried to shrug it off but his kids kept pulling it up. "It was nothing I assure you. Probably some demolition going on in the city."

A third screeching sound could be heard in the distance. Meelo didn't say anything in fear it would anger his dad, but Ikki did. "Dad, that was the third one so far. If something really is attacking then it has already done some damage. The police would have caught anyone who would try and do that much damage, and It isn't a demolition. You and the council would have been told about a demolition job."

Tenzin got up in defeat. "Tell your mother that I am going to check this noise out. If I am not back In twenty minutes then go hide." Tenzin turned around to face open space then called out "Yip Yip!" After a minute or so passed Oogi was their.

He jumped on the sky bison's back, "To Republic City Oogi!" he shouted with one hand on the leather handle and the other hand pointing at Republic City. He doubted that this enemy could do anything to hurt him, for the Equilists were gone, most of the triple threat triad split up or ran during Amon's reign of terror. This underestimation of his enemy almost costs Tenzin his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the Attack

Tenzin had arrived at Republic City's docks. Everything seemed the same. Big ships coming and going trying to haul cargo. Fishermen fishing from the ocean trying to catch some Bass or Trout. Big industrial factories puffing big clouds of gray smoke through tall towers, and fishermen telling story's of how they caught a 12' inch catfish.

Everything looked normal except for one individual. Everyone else was busy and smelled like fish, but this man wasn't working and definitely wasn't dressed to fish. This man was dressed like a jogger. He had a blue windbreaker, a blue and white stalking cap, some hot red shoes, and black pants with a stripe down the sides of the legs.

Tenzin started to walk towards the man and secretly interrogate him, but he had to think quickly. Tenzin looked around the docks then picked up a nearby crate while nobody was looking. He walked away and nobody noticed him, good. He would return the crate later, but for now it was his prop. He carried the crate in front of him so it would look like he couldn't see what was in front of him. This plan worked a little to well as he "accidentally" crashed into the wrong person.

"Alright buddy watch where you are going." said the sailor as he got back up. The sailor looked at who was carrying the crate and it shocked him. "Councilman Tenzin? What are you doing out here? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Tenzin blinked for a second trying to comprehend all of the sailors questions. "Um..." he rubbed his eyes, "No, I don't need an ambulance, but I could use your help. You see, me and my family were on our island and we heard strange noises coming from Republic City. I, being the head councilman and the father, flew over here to investigate. So by any chances do you know what these noises were?" The sailor rubbed his chin trying to recall any strange noises. "Um...there was that, no. Uh, there were a few crash sounds coming from Cabbage Corp if that helps you at all." Tenzin stood up and patted the dust and dirt off of him, "Oh that does help me, thank you." The sailor looked at him kindly then put a confused face on. "Why don't you just contact the police station?" Tenzin called "Yip Yip!" then turned around to answer the man's question. "Because they will tell me that they have it all under control and that I shouldn't worry about it. My objective here is to find the source of these noises and all they will do is try and stop it. Now before I leave, can you tell me your name sir?" "Talos." Tenzin nodded and jumped on the just arriving Oogi. With the words "Yip Yip!" he was off towards Cabbage Corp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Current

"So what happened when you got to Cabbage Corp?"

"Calm down and I will tell you. When I got there everything was normal. The people, the buildings, and even Cabbage Corp. The only reason I knew something had happened was because the people and cars were trying to avoid the area around Hammer's Buffet. I landed Oogi on top of Cream of the Crop and walked over to Hammer's Buffet. I opened the doors to find the usually full restaurant empty. I carefully walked through the restaurant till I got to the underground kitchen. Once I entered I saw the strangest thing."

Korra pumped her fists, "What next? What next?"

Mako just laughed at her behavior which resulted in a blast of wind from Korra.

During all of that Tenzin was just flying Oogi. "Ahem." he said trying to get their attention again. After one more blast of air, they were ready. "Anyways, as I was saying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the Attack, Now revealed as a Flashback

As Tenzin cautiously walked through the kitchen. He was in a prebending pose so he could attack anything that threatened him. He heard a noise coming from the side of the room. He quietly made his way across the room where he saw the same man from the docks. The jogger with the blue windbreaker, the blue and white stalking cap, the hot red shoes, and the black pants with a stripe down the sides of the legs, but their was something different about him. Something very noticeable. He had an oven on top of his legs. "Hey, dude can you help me?" Tenzin didn't wait a second he ran up to him and airbent the metal off of him. After Tenzin got the metal off he offered a hand to help him up. The man just shook his head no and leaned his head up against the wall. "Whoever you are...I can't move my legs. If you could airbend me to my legs I could get into an earth bending stance." Tenzin looked at him for a second and thought about asking a question, but he decided not to ask his question because he would most likely see it in a minute. Tenzin got into an airbending stance and slowly picked the man up. The man showed obvious signs of pain, but he didn't say anything. Once Tenzin had him high enough he shook his head to show that he was ready to do his part. The man got into the best earthbending pose he could manage, and then he was ready. He picked up thousands of tiny pieces of rock off of the ground. He then put all of the tiny pieces around his legs. With the lift of his hands he smoothed out all of the rocks on his legs. Tenzin was surprised, for the man had just made two leg cast out of rock. But the man wasn't done yet. The man picked up two large boulders and turned them into crutches. Tenzin slowly put the man back on the ground. The man didn't appear to have any problem with his rock legs. If fact he smiled once he hit the ground. "Thank you kind sir. If you are looking for the source of these noises, then you are in the wrong place. I have been investigating the noises myself. I got here only fifteen minutes before you, but I am sure that whatever made these noises is gone." Tenzin eyed him cautiously, "What makes you so sure?" the man motioned towards the only other part of the kitchen Tenzin hadn't seen. Tenzin looked over in that direction and saw a massive hole in the wall. The hole was slanted at a 10 degree angle and was about ten miles long. Suddenly it reached an abrupt stop. "What's behind the stopping point?" Tenzin said, still eying the man behind him. "The ocean. The ocean is whats above. It from here to the ocean without hitting a single pipe." Tenzin stared in awe. "That's Remarkable." Tenzin took a good look at the hole then turned around and started walking to the exit. The man held his hand up in protest but Tenzin already knew what he had to do. "What is your name kind sir?" the man stood in place thinking, like he couldn't remember his name. "Asdam, it's Asdam." Tenzin nodded and made his way towards the exit. He then rather abruptly stopped and turned around, for he had almost forgotten to pick up Asdam. Tenzin bent over so he could grab Asdams waist. Asdam used his hands to shove Tenzin away, for when Tenzin looked up he saw Asdam with a finger over his mouth. Signaling him to be quiet. He cupped his ear as to tell Tenzin to listen. As they listened they could hear screaming and panic overhead. Something was terribly wrong. Tenzin stopped listening and proceeded to lift Asdam up. "No Tenzin. If that creature is attacking the city they will need you. I will be okay down here, honestly. Now go!" Tenzin thought about his offer. Leave him and protect the city or take him and not be able to save as many people. After a few second debate he came up with his answer. "Korras boyfriend and the police are watching over the city. Now come on we don't have time to lollygag!" Tenzin airbent Asdam off of the ground. "Let's go!" The two men made their way out of the underground kitchen and towards the open world. Soon they would be wishing they had stayed in the safe kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Tenzin and Asdam pushed open the door to have their fears came true. Buildings were on fire, fire hydrants were spraying water everywhere, people were screaming for their dear lives, and the worst part was the sight of the once tall and proud Cabbage Corp laying on the ground.

"Tenzin, you have to get the people to safety! If you are concerned about me, put me on that ambulance over their." Tenzin showed no hesitation and ran over to the ambulance while still airbending Asdam. "Look I need this man to be healed. Go, now." the medics showed shock that an old man was giving orders. In a very commanding voice too, but since their was war going on around them. They decided to follow orders. They put Asdam on the stretcher and shoved him in the ambulance. Just as quick as they put him in. they were out. Tenzin looked at the ruins of the city. "Now for the real job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Tenzin was exhausted, but he knew he had to keep going. People were waiting for a savior. Someone to bring hope that this crisis would end. That's why he couldn't stop. He needed to help these people get out of the bus.

The bus he was trying to flip over was no ordinary bus. It was the condor bus. A new line of buses meant to dispatch police units. They were bullet proof, had tinted windows, and lots of metal objects meant for throwing. The only catch was the fact that it was the size of three normal buses, made from water/fireproof steel that for some reason couldn't be metal bent, and was VERY heavy. It was so heavy in fact. Tenzin couldn't push it with his airbending. All Tenzin could do was get people nearby to try and help lift the bus.

"Push!" He yelled at the top of his to encourage the people around him to give it their all. All of their hard work was starting to pay of because the bus was starting to rise. The people around him noticed it too, for they were using any leftover breath to cheer with. The bus continued to go up. The bus went from on it's side to almost back on wheels, but all hope was shattered when an ear shattering raor was heard. Tenzin looked over his shoulder to have his worst fears confirmed. The enemy was coming straight at them. No one could run because if they did they would have a giant bus on their backs. All they could do was stand their and pray to the spirits that the enemy changed his mind.

A booming "CRACK!" could be heard all around the city as the enemy landed. The sheer weight of the enemy cracked the road. Tenzin swallowed hard as he thought about his family at home. Would they be all right? Would the dragon attack the island? Would... they know about his death? Lots of other questions entered Tenzins mind but all of his thoughts were stopped when the enemy spoke. "JOORRE HIM FENT DIR AAN BEIN DINOK!" (Mortals you shall die a foul death!) the enemy then took a deep breath and shouted. "FUS RO DAH!"

Tenzin and all of the other people were blown off of their feet along with the bus till they hit a wall. Tenzins sight was blurry but he was still able to get back up to his feet. The people around him were okay but they still needed to escape the beast that was attacking them. He didn't have to think for long, for he called "Yip Yip!" to get his escape rout.

The enemy was crawling on the ground making his way towards the destroyed bus. This was the first time Tenzin got a good look at his opponent. He had red wings that slowly faded to grey as it got close to the body of the dragon, big sharp skin covered bones all over his back, tail, and top of his head, and blood stained teeth. This enemy was a dragon.

Someone next to Tenzin told him that Oogi was there. Tenzin nodded his head and told everyone to board Oogi. No one said no to the command, for they wanted to get the heck out of there.

"Yip Yip!" he yelled. Signaling the sky bison to take off. As the sky bison climbed up into the air people started to cheer and cry. (Tears of happiness)

Tenzin, however, did not celebrate. The people in the bus did not get saved. They were left to die by the claws of the dragon. He did not let this thought get in his way though. In the time it took to get Oogi from the ground to the clouds he had already decided what to do.

He flew Oogi to the Police Station. The location he had chosen to drop the civilians off at. After a short talk with the police task force he headed towards the water tribe. The only place he might find Korra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still on Oogi in the present

"So basically what you said was that a big dragon is attacking Republic City, correct?'

Tenzin nodded, "Mostly, the dragon might be gone by now."

"But it's only been thirty minutes since you left! If I were a dragon attacking a giant city I wouldn't stop until the job was done."

Tenzin sighed, "Korra, I said might. A very BIG might. He is most likely still tearing up Republic City."

Korra sat in silence until a thought crossed her mind. Without thinking she blurted out what question was on her mind "Tenzin what about your family?"

Tenzin froze, he hadn't thought about his family since the bus attack. Were they okay? Is the island safe? Tenzin pushed all of these thoughts out of his head and regained his composure then calmly replied, "My family is strong and on a very well protected island. I have no doubt that they are perfectly safe. Besides, Republic City needs it's avatar as fast as possible."

Mako got up and pointed out at the sky. "Look! There's Republic City!" he saw fires coming from all over the city and collapsed buildings everywhere. Suddenly it dawned on him, "Oh my god. Bolin's down there!" he shouted.

Korra looked around only to see the worst thing she could have imagined. "Tenzin, look!"

Tenzin looked out at the city. It looked just as destroyed as it was when he left, but one thing caught his eye. A big ball of fire off the coast of Republic City. After a few seconds of thought. Horror struck. That was no big ball of fire, that was Air Temple Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Rant: How Did You Like Chapter Number 1? This Was A Little Side Project I Have Been Working On For A While Now. If You Like The Story, Please Leave A Comment. I Write Faster When I Get Reviews. Reviews Are Priceless. EX) Reviews = :)

Bless Your Face! If You Sneezed While Reading This Bless You. Peace Off. BOOP!

Toby Quote of the Day: Hunger Games Literal!

Katniss: If You Sneeze On Me I'll Take A Bath With You.

Haymitch: Achoo, BOOYAH!

Katniss: [Hot Gasp]

Peta: No I Won't Let You.


	2. Ancient Shadow Unbound

Chapter 2: Ancient Shadow Unbound

Tenzin landed Oogi at the docks. It seemed to be the only place not burning.

Tenzin hoped off of Oogi and gave a glance at Korra. Korra looked at him and she recognized that glare immediately. It was his signature, If You Move I Will Make You Meditate For Five Straight Hours, glare. Korra and Mako didn't dare move.

Tenzin, being satisfied, ran into the carnage. Dodging what flames he could and airbending the rest. He was moving so quickly and gracefully that he didn't even notice the shadow ahead.

"Pema!" he called, but their was no answer. "Pema!" He yelled again...Still no answer. "Father, if you are out their watching me now, please help me find my family." he whispered silently to himself.

Suddenly a shriek broke the air. It wasn't a Come-find-me scream. It was more like a, Come-save-me-from-certain-death scream.

Tenzin ran in the direction of the scream. Hoping it was his family, but Also Hoping It Wasn't. As he jumped over more debris more sounds could be heard. Soft crying, snapping wood, and a babies crying.

He jumped through the door that used to lead to the kitchen. He looked around the area. He saw a big dragon and his family. Thinking only about his family and not the dragon. he ran towards them at full speed, but was suddenly stopped by a rather large object.

It had a leathery look to it, three sharp claw like objects, and it was all connected to a blood red dragon.

"AAN JUL KAML KRIF FUSRODAH? NIID JUL HED MAJR KRANN FUSRODAH JILW FIN DOVAHKIIN! TIID WAH DIR HAKN JUL!"

(A mortal dare fight FUSRODAH? No mortal has dare challenged FUSRODAH besides the dragonborn! Time to die foolish mortal!)

The dragon jumped into the air and shouted, "YOL TOOL SHUL!"

Tenzin was in too much shock to move. He stared in awe as the dragon made fire appear out of no where. The only thing that saved him from getting burnt to a crisp was a tackle from his wife.

They landed hard on the wooden floor, but luckily it didn't break. Pema and Tenzin quickly got up and ran over to a rock and crouched behind it."Tenzin!" she shouted with joy and gave him a long hug. "Thank the spirits that you're here! After you left we started to get worried and-"

Tenzin put his hand over her mouth. "Look, we don't have time to talk. Korra and Mako are at the docks waiting for you. I'll hold off the dragon until you get far enough away."

Pema looked at Tenzin as if she was thinking of a way to decline his offer.

"Go!" he yelled as he got out from behind the rock, "I'll be okay!"

Pema had no choice but to do as told and get the children. All three of them were huddled in the corner trying to evade as much fire as possible. She glanced over at the dragon to make sure he wasn't looking then took off running to where the kids were.

"Where's Rohan?" she asked when she was at their corner. Looking around for the six month old baby.

"Up there" Ikki pointed up.

"Up where?"

"THERE!" she said in an aggravated voice while pointing at the dragon. "Right there!"

For a minute of horror Pema thought the dragon had ate Rohan, but that thought was dismissed when she saw the baby swinging on it's diaper in the middle of the dragons tail. "Oh my gods!" she yelled.

Shock turned to rage. Rage turned to strength. Yes, she could feel the strength in her now. It felt odd having so much rage and strength. Tenzin would never let her get mad. Now, she had so much rage she could have scared Amon with just her facial features.

She jumped straight for the dragons back. As she landed she grabbed onto the dragons spikes to keep herself from falling. She yanked at the spike in her left hand as hard as she could until a, "Pop!" could be heard.

She took her dagger spike and began to stab the dragon repeatedly in the back. The dragon screeched in agony every time the spike entered his skin. "Stab, Stab, Stab" she told herself.

The dragon took off into the skies in an attempt to shake her. She stood her ground, but Rohan didn't. Rohan slipped off of the dragons tail and began his half a mile fall towards the ground.

Pema knew she had to save her baby, but she didn't know how.

Suddenly she had an idea. She carefully walked up the dragons neck. Every time the dragon flapped it's leathery wings she feared she would fall. With little time remaining she climbed on top of the dragons head. She put the dagger right on top of his head.

"I have a dagger at your head. Fly me down so I can catch the baby. If you choose not too then you can earn a dagger it the brain." she said. The dragon hesitated but obliged and flew downwards to catch the baby.

The dragon was way faster than Rohan and easily caught up with him. Pema reached out to grab him and when she had him in her hand the dragon swooped down for a landing at the destroyed kitchen.

Tenzin stared in awe at his wife. She had conquered the beast with it's own spike. She had shown more strength than the most talented police guard. Yep, he had married a good one.

All of the children had the same awe struck looks to. They had seen their dad fight, but not their mom. It made them wonder if she could do anything else.

Pema jumped down off of the dragon and looked at Tenzin. She was hoping that Tenzin would negotiate with the dragon. Tenzin only nodded in response. "So are you willing to quit your rampage through Republic City?"

The dragon answered back in English. "NO! I AM ONLY SURRENDURING TEMPERARIALY DUE TO ANCIENT LAWS. SOON I WILL EXACT MY REVENGE! HIS ANCIENT SHADOW WILL BE UNBOUND. THEN HE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP HIS HUNGER BY SWALLOWING YOUR WORLD!"

Tenzin looked at him strangely, "Who is HE"

"ALDUIN, BANE OF KINGS." the dragon answered

Tenzin remembered the giant hole at Hammers Hotdogs. Could it have been Alduin who made that hole? "So he's your master?"

"YES, HE WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD. THEN WITH HIS NEW POWERS, KILL THE DOVAHKIIN AND USERP HIS THRONE!"

"Who is the Dovah dude you keep mentioning?"

The dragon shot a glare at Tenzin, "THIS IS NOT TWENTY QUESTIONS!" He yelled, "YOU ONLY HAD THREE AND YOU HAVE USED THEM ALL. SO FAREWELL MORTAL. MAY WE MEET AGAIN ON WORSE TERMS!" After that last sentence the dragon flew up and into the afternoon sky.

Pema looked up into the sky. "Who is this Dovahkiin?"

Tenzin looked at the rubble of their house. "I don't know, but if we don't find him soon then we may be facing a doomsday."

"What's a doomsday? Ikki asked.

"A very bad type of day. Now why don't all of you go play."

A chorus of yeses and YAYs erupted amongst the children as they ran off towards the rubbles.

"Don't play near the fire now!" Tenzin Yelled.

"We Won't" They all yelled.

Tenzin shook his head and turned towards Pema. "What if we never find this Dovahkiin?" she asked

Tenzin stood in silence for a moment then replied, "Then may the spirits help us all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man in a gray cloak stood atop the rubble of the once great cabbage corp. He looked at all of the people trying to help each other. He saw the worried looks of mothers and fathers trying to find their children. He saw men in full metal suits yanking rubble out of the way in hopes of finding survivors. After seeing all of the effort these people were willing to put in, he decided that this world was worth saving.

He Placed a stack of septims in the palm of his right hand and started to chant, "Oh great nine divines, accept my offering." he tossed the golden coins up into the air. Instead of landing on the ground, they floated off with the breeze. Where the airborne coins stopped was a ripple. "Good, I was hoping that would work." He walked up to the ripple and spoke. "Tell Paarthurnax we found him." he swallowed "I am coming back over. When I get there be ready to summon the Dragonborn." He waited a minute for a reply. He heard Borri walk up to the ripple and reply. "We have a problem." Borri said scratching his beard, "Wolfgar was watching the dragonborn in case this was the right world and we needed him. The bad part is that he's in a serious battle with Miraak and he's loosing." "Then we have no choice. Transport the Dragonborn here then transport me back."

"Are you sure Arngier?"

He waited a moment before replying, "Yes."

"Ok then i'm On it." After Borri said that the ripple disappeared and Arngier turned around to get off the building. "Talos guide him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 days later

John woke with a start. He was laying on some hard surface that was like rough rock. He slowly got up off the ground and as he did he felt the wind on his cheek. He put a hand on his head and noticed that he wasn't wearing his helmet. He looked around until he saw his helmet laying on the ground. It was totally black, No holes for the eyes or mouth, and it looked like something you would see off of a spartan from Halo.

He put the helmet back on his head and made sure he had everything else he needed.

He had full black armor the had small gashes in it from his many fights. He had his special ring that could transform into any weapon he needed. A few hundred septims, and four spells. Lightning, invisibility, detect life, and wall of storms.

Now that he had what he needed he walked into the street and noticed what other people were wearing. They were wearing strange looking tunics. Crap. He thought as he jumped back into the dark ally. "This isn't my world. What's going on?"

He slumped against a wall and thought about what he could do. How can I travel through this place without getting spotted? I didn't see any guards, but there were so many people. Where to go? Think! He hit his helmet with his fist. "Where can I go!" He yelled.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming towards him. "So where should we eat today, no hotdogs. It got destroyed."

"That sushi last week was good."

"Yeah right. It tasted like tree bark!"

"That food was better than my bending!"

He took a risk and looked around the corner and saw who was talking. Two males in a gray tunic, a female with a light blue fur tunic, and another female who wore a black tunic.

"Then your bending must suck." said one of the males in the gray tunics.

"Fine we'll have an earthbending competition." said the girl in the light blue tunic.

"Your on! Let's see who can earthbend the farthest down that ally!"

"Let's Go!"

John quickly moved to the end of the ally and hugged the wall as the two benders got in their positions. His eyes opened wide as they stomped their feet and the earth bent to their will and launched straight at him.

He was about to shout fus ro dah at them but the rocks came to fast.

One rock hit him in the shoulder but the other hit him square in the face/helmet causing him to release a quick grunt.

"Great you guys, I think you managed to hit a hobo." said the other one in the grey tunic.

"Come on out. It was an accident." said the woman in black. John was thinking what he should do. Should he stay or go? After a few seconds of debating he decided to stay there.

"My turn." said one of the gray tunics. His hands burst into flames and he sent two fireballs to the end of the alley. Both hitting right beside John.

What they saw startled them. They saw a 6 and ½ foot tall black thing.

The girl in the blue tunic started to say something but the thing only held a finger up to where it's lips were supposed to be. Then it simply dissapeared.

Everyone was stunned momentarily until Korra broke the silence, "What was that?"

"That wasn't from Future Industries. Equilists maybe?"

"No," Mako interjected after he put the flames out, "It would have chi blocked us then took us to their HQ."

"Alright" Korra said trying to sound confident, "If we don't know then we ask Tenzin. He is the only one who may be able to help us."

Mako scratched the back of his head. "Korra, we can't ask Tenzin he is too busy trying to find this Dovahkiin."

Korras face hardened like she was thinking then spoke, "He might need this information if his search. We need-" She was cut off by a second voice coming from nowhere, "What do you know of this Dovahkiin?"

Bolin cowered behind Asami as Mako replied, "Show yourself coward, or are you going to hide in the shadows because your afraid?"

Laughter came in response, "Me? Hiding in the shadows because I'm afraid? It is you who is afraid. Why else would you stand in the light? If you are truly unafraid of me walk into the shadows."

Mako stood there pondering the situation. "I am not a coward, nor am I an idiot. Walking into the shadows would give you an advantage."

"You are not coward or an Idiot..." the voice replied. "...But you are an arrogant fool. You might not walk into the darkness but you still stride in the light and call it showing yourself. Ha! You always show your true colors in the darkness. It is the only place that isn't over rated."

Mako was surprised at his answer. It was so truthful and wise... Who was this guy? "The shadows are over rated. Anything that harbors light can shatter it, and if you are too dumb to understand that then you can keep lurking in the shadows while we are doing things that matter in the light."

The voice let the words settle in his mind until he came to a conclusion, "You think wisely. You put thought into your words. As a reward I give you knowledge. Each of you may ask me one question."

Korra was the first one to ask, "Who are you?"

"I am John Priars."

Asami asked next, "Are you with the equilists?"

"It depends on your definition of equilists. What kind of equilist do you speak of?"

Asami took a moment to think about his question before answering, "The anti-bending group known as equilists."

John was satisfied that he got the information out of her so easily. "No, I am not with these equilists you speak of."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Bolin blurted out.

John sighed quietly to himself at the boys stupid question. "Male. There is only one question left. Use it wisely."

Korra, Asami, and Bolin all turned their heads to look at Mako. "Are you him?" he asked, "The Dovahkiin we have been looking for?"

Everyone looked at the shadows as the 6 ans ½ foot tall man walked out in his black armor. "Yes, but by all means call me John."

Korra looked back at her friends, "Guys, we need to go to City Hall." the others nodded and started their walk with the Black giant to the City Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the street with a man in full black armor was rather challenging. People around them stopped in the middle of their stride to stare at the man. Some photographers even set up cameras to take pictures. Korra couldn't help but feel a little jealous because she didn't get this kind of treatment when she appeared.

As they approached City Hall John stopped. "Is this your City Hall?"

"Yes, why?"

"This is no hall. It is a building, are you sure this is the place?"

Korra tried to hold in a laugh as she realized that he thought it was a hall. Mako poked her in the stomach with his elbow. "Don't laugh Korra you may offend him." he said in a barely audible voice.

She only nodded in response and regained her composure. "This is City Hall. It's not an actual hall. It's just a name."

John just shrugged and walked up the stairs. He stopped at the door grabbed the golden handle. He cautiously walked inside and saw people at a U shaped table arguing.

"I won't have my troops going around on a manhunt! Especially if we don't know who we're looking for!" said a woman in what looked like blades armor, but for everyone else it was officer Lin Bei Fong.

John realized that they did not hear him enter so he casually cleared his throat to get their attention. Only two members of the council noticed but they just waved their hands and went back to the heated debate.

John cleared his throat a little louder, but this time no one noticed.

John felt rage as the people didn't listen to him. "HEY!" he yelled, he got a few people to look at him. They took a quick look at him and his armor and labeled him as someone who wanted to patent something, and lost interest in him.

John had had it by this point. He was ticked. He hated being ignored. He jumped on top of the U shaped table and began to speak. "All of you need to SHUT UP AND LISTEN! If you don't have enough manors to let a man speak then you need to go home! I am talking to ALL OF YOU! That includes monk man" he said while pointing at Tenzin "And miss inperial!" he also said pointing at Lin Bei Fong.

The entire room fell silent as Johns rant ended. Korra started to walk up to the table until Mako put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him speak. They need to talk to him. Not us." Korra stepped back to her previous spot and listened as they spoke.

"Someone arrest this man for breaking in here and disrupting a heated debate."

Police officers appeared out of no where and started to put hand cuffs on John. "You've got to be kidding me. What good will restraining me do?" John simply spread his hands apart and the hand cuffs broke in two. "Now I don't believe that I ever mentioned my name. My name is John Priars, but like most of the world already does. You can call me dragonborn."

The councilmen looked at each other and wondered what a dragonborn is. "Do you happen to know where a Dovahkiin is?" Tenzin asked.

John couldn't help but smirk at the comment, "I am the Dovahkiin. Now the real question is what do you want."

Lin stood up before Tenzin could reply, "You walk in here with black armor on and say you are the man we are looking for. How can we trust you? You could be an equilist!" a bunch of murmurers of agreement could be heard around the room.

John turned around, "Fine then. If you don't need me then you can have fun watching your cities crumble to the ground and you precious people suffer."

Lin only watched as John exited the room. As he was only 10 feet away from the door she signaled the guards. They shot their metal rope around Johns feet and he collapsed.

John laid on the floor and replied, "You attempt to send me to prison, you insult me, then you call me an equilist, then you attack me. If you let me go now there will be no consequences. If you do not then I will have to dish out some consequences."

Lin glared the man on the floor. "Are you threatening the head of police?"

"You have 20 seconds to let me go."

"Why should I? You are a criminal now. If I let you go then I will be breaking the rules of my job."

"15 seconds"

Tenzin stood up and reasoned with Lin, "Lin...what if he is the Dovahkiin?"

Lin shot a glare at Tenzin, "What if he isn't? We can't have criminals loose can we?"

"10 seconds"

The room fell silent as no one dared to speak when Lin and Tenzin were fighting.

"Should we do something Mako?" Bolin whispered.

Mako stared at the situation, "No. If he can't find victory here then he won't anywhere."

"5,4,3,2,1" John finished counting. "My turn." he griped the cables that raped around his legs and used a lightning spell on them. It did not effect John but it did knock out the two policemen.

He got up off of the floor and looked at Lin. She had summoned five more police guards. Lin pointed at John and they ran at him. He didn't move at all. Instead he just took a deep breath. "FUS RO DAH!" he shouted. The policemen were hit directly and sent into a wall.

John walked up the steps to the U shaped table. "Now I believe that someone owes me an apology for what she said."

Lin slammed her fist on the table. "You must not understand. An apology! For what? You just sent my men flying into a wall!"

John shook his head. "It is you who is misunderstanding. I told you I was the one you were looking for. You did not believe me. I gave you a chance to let me go. You did not. Actions have consequences you know..."

The councilmen agreed to themselves that Tenzin was right. "If I recall." Tenzin said scratching his head. "You wanted to know why we need you. We need you to stop a dragon named FUSRODAH..." John nodded in agreement. "And another dragon named Alduin."

"ALDUIN!" John shouted. "If he is truly back then we will have to kill more than two. We will need to kill around one-hundred and twenty!"

"I was afraid you would react like that, but I did not think about you saying that we would have to fight one-hundred and twenty of those things."

John put his hands behind his head, "Just one problem...I have no where to stay."

"After a small debate, it has been decided that you will be living in the recently rebuilt air temple with me, Korra, and my family."

John walked up to Tenzin and stuck his hand out. Tenzin shook it. "I might be the Dovahkiin, but please call me John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Rant: Well I Hope You Liked It. I Found This Chapter Really Hard To Make. If It weren't For The Reviewers Then This Story Would Still Be In It's Early Stages. Thank You So Much For Those Of You Who Reviewed, And If You Haven't and Like The Story. Feel Free To Drop A Comment Of Any Size. It Helps Me Write. Thank You!

Quote of The Day: This is Not A Song It's A Sandwich!

"I Know What Your Thinking. Your Thinking This Is A Song. We'll I Guess I'll Just Have To Show You. Exactly Where You Are WRONG! Aren't You Feeling The Meat? Aren't You Feeling The Bread? If You Don't Listen You'll Miss It You Don't Understand! I'll Explain It All Once. I'll Explain It All Twice. And Give You Plenty Of Brain Until Your Taking A Bite!

It Couldn't Be A Dam Cause It Doesn't Have A Beaver.

It's Not The DMV Cause It Doesn't Make You Wait..."

Peace Off. BOOP!


	3. With A Hunger To Swallow The World!

Chapter 3: A Hunger To Swallow The World

John sat atop the recently finished Air Temple's roof. He scanned over the unusual city and couldn't help but notice how much different it was from Skyrim.

The people here were shameful and had little to no pride. They cared nothing for swords and such, but at the same time he felt that if they needed to they could become warriors. Maybe not as strong as the warriors in Skyrim but still, very strong.

"Pretty nice view up their huh?" a voice asked him from below. John slung his head over the edge so he could see the person talking to him.

"When I was new in town I sat up their and looked over the city as well." said korra. John watched as Korra gracefully jumped from the ground to the roof. She walked over to him and sat down gracefuly.

John looked over the gleaming city, "What is all of the stuff out their? When I arrived I thought it was candles in boxes and dismissed it, but now I can see they aren't.."

Korra had a surprised expression on her face. "You don't have those where you come from?"

"No, we also don't have those strange metal boxes that are on the streets."

Korra's shocked expression got even bigger as she realized they didn't even have cars, "Really! What do you use to travel in then?"

John had a confused look on his face, "Wait, you use the metal boxes as transports?"

Korra mentally slapped herself for not telling him what cars are. "Yes, we call them cars, and as much as I'd like to talk to you more, I can't. Tenzin has made the rules VERY clear not to be late for supper. Can you tell me more when we go eat?"

Johns stomach rumbled in response. "About time their was some food in this joint! I was starving!"

Korra let out a small laugh and then her and John made their way into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Korra walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone else was already there. Tenzin, Pema, and baby Roland sat at the far end of the table while the airbabies and Bolin sat sat on the left side. Mako and Asami sat on the right side of the table with two extra seats for Korra and John.

John and Korra took their seats next to Mako and Asami. Korra was about to say something to John but was cut of as Tenzin cleared his throat, silencing the room. "Dovahkiin, you may not know what we do before we eat, so let me tell you. We all bow our heads and pray to the spirits for a moment. Once that is over we start eating. Understand?"

John shook his head no, "Sir, you may worship the spirits here, but where I come from we worship the divines." He left the part about the Daedric lords out on purpose.

Various faces around the room were made until Tenzin spoke up, "Very well then. As a VERY special guest we will allow you to pray to your "divines"."

John shook his head gratefully and bowed his head. "Talos, give me the strength and knowledge to withstand the power of Alduin once again. For I may be in a different world but I will not slack because of it. Guide my quest as it becomes hard. Tell me what I need to do to help these people. Talos guide them."

He raised his head and shorty after the others did as well.

Everyone but John started to eat what was on their plates and their was not a voice in the room until Ikki spoke, "Why do they call you Dovahkiin?"

John almost opened his mouth to speak but Pema cut him off. "I'm so sorry sir. Ikki what if he doesn't want to talk?"

A smile played on Johns lips as he spoke up, "No it's alright ma'am. They call me Dovahkiin because it means Dragonborn in English."

"What does Dragonborn mean?" Ikki said firing out another question.

John looked down at his untouched plate and replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you right now. Maybe later."

Ikki looked disappointed at the answer but continued to eat.

"Why aren't you eating?" Tenzin piped up.

John sighed, "I'll eat when I get to the room you've lent me. To eat I would need to remove my helmet. Almost no one has seen me without my helmet and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

Tenzin shook his head, "Very well. It would be wise if you ate though. Would you like one of the guards to take you to your room?" John shook his head in response.

"Avoin would you please lead the Dovahkiin to his room?"

The guard left his position and walked over to John. "Yes, master Tenzin!"

John followed the guard down a series of hallways until he reached a small room with a simple bed and dresser.

"Welcome to your new room Master...Uh.."

"If you are going to call me master call me Master-117."

"Yes sir Master-117. I will inform the rest of the guard of your new title." the guard started to walk away but stopped dead in his tracks. "Master-117, if you don't mind me asking...Why 117?"

Even with the helmet on the guard could see him smirk, "Because, that's the number of thanes I have killed."

The guard started to ask what a thane was but decided against it when John gave him a death stare.

John turned around and entered his room. He sat his plate of food on the table and laid down on the bed instantly going into a light sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John woke with a start as his stomach started to rumble again. He glanced at the plate of food and threw it out the window in disgust. He wanted some real food. Some food that couldn't be served on a plate. He looked outside and thanked Talos that it was still night time.

He jumped out the window and headed down to the docks where a United Forces ship was refueling. He took this opportunity and jumped aboard the ship.

There weren't many crew member aboard the ship. In fact, the ones that were on the ship looked mad to still be there. John discarded the irritated looks they all had and quietly kept looking for his next victims.

After about 5 minutes of prowling he found 3 men far away from any other men. He took the opportunity and jumped in between the three.

The 3 men jumped back in shock but started to take action against the "threat" they saw by making small balls of fire in their palms.

"Now now, no need for that." John said as he pulled off his helmet.

The men stared in awe at his face for a moment until the middle one spoke up, "What ARE you!"

John looked square at the middle man, "Good question." John jumped towards the man with incredible speed and sank his teeth into his neck. "I'm your worst nightmare." the mans body fell to the ground and the other two men started to run away. The man on the right slipped on a puddle of water and faced the same fate as his crew mate. The last man ran inside a hallway in an attempt to loose John.

John only shook his head at the mans petty attempts to escape. He ran down the hallway at lightning speeds and tackled the man. The man shot a blast of fire at John but missed terribly hitting the ceiling. John sunk his razor sharp teeth into the mans neck and not to soon after that he felt the mans body go limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John laid back in his bed ashamed of what he had to do. He had become a vampire when he was bitten at night. Instead of killing him it gave him vampire powers. He tried everything he could do to get rid of it but it never worked. Every other week he had to feed or die. He had no choice.

When he got hungry he felt like he could eat anything. It made him wonder if that's how Alduin felt. He tried to picture Alduin so hungry that he just ate the planet. It made him laugh a little bit, but he was still depressed from his feeding.

He made a sigh of relief when he saw the sun come up and welcome him to a new day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Surprise! He's a vampire! Hope you like the idea, leave me some feedback on it. If people dislike it enough I will change it, but I still made sure to show his prideful side EVEN when he's a vampire. Sorry for the Super short chapter and the long wait. Had a vacation and I took a break... Anyways anyone who can tell me the real reason I chose 117 in the reviews gets a virtual cookie. (Plain or with Virtual chocolate chips. Peanut butter cookies as well. Actually Post what you want on your virtual cookie under the answer!) Oh and one more thing, anyone who plays Minecraft join my slow-growing server! Leave a review and tell me your username in Minecraft! Once You Join You'll Get 5 Diamonds and a Cake For Seeing The Server On Fanfiction! BlessYourFace If You Sneezed or used the bathroom while reading this bless you, and I hope you flushed. Peace Off. BOOP!

Server IP: .com

Quote of the day: Minecraft 1.6 Wrap-up song...

Hay blocks and clay blocks, name tags and better health, but there is one thing that I Forgot to say...

And I think that it'll really make your day...

1234! Horses horses donky horses

horses horses donky horses

and a mule now!

Horses horses donky horses

horses horses donky horses

and a mule now!

That's Right Folks. HORSES, DONKYS, AND MULES ARE GOING INTO MINECRAFT AS OF JULY THE 1st!


End file.
